Many battery powered electronic devices have very low operating voltages, which limits the input dynamic voltage ranges of these devices. In many low voltage applications, it is difficult to design high performance pre-amplifiers due to the low voltage requirements. For example, a high dynamic voltage swing on an input will saturate many low voltage devices. Some electronic devices use DC level shifting techniques to overcome the low voltage problems, but the DC level shifting techniques have their own problems. For example, some DC level shifting techniques increase the static power consumption of the device and increase the static and dynamic gain error. Furthermore, the DC level shifting techniques can cause higher current noise and may limit the swing of the output signal.